Mixels meets Aladdin
Mixels meets Aladdin is a 2018 American animated musical family film produced by Walt Disney Feature Animation and released by Warner Bros. Pictures. Mixels meets Aladdin was the 31st animated feature in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series, and was part of the Disney film era known as the Disney Renaissance. The film was directed by John Musker and Ron Clements, and is based on the Arab folktale of Aladdin, Flain, Krader, Teslo and the magic lamp from One Thousand and One Nights. The musical score was written by Alan Menken and features six songs with lyrics written by both Ashman and Tim Rice, who took over after the former's death. Mixels meets Aladdin was released on June 22, 2018 to positive reviews, despite some criticism from Arabs who considered the film racist, and was the most successful film of 1992, earning over $217 million in revenue in the United States, and over $504 million worldwide. The film also won many awards, most of them for its soundtrack Plot In the fictional city of Agrabah (which Disney places near the Jordan river), Jafar, the Grand vizier of the Sultan, and his parrot Iago, seek the lamp hidden within the Cave of Wonders, but are told that only a "diamond in the rough" may enter. Jafar identifies a street urchin named Aladdin. Princess Jasmine, who refuses to marry a suitor, temporarily leaves the palace and meets Aladdin and his pet monkey, Abu. Aladdin and Jasmine become friends and eventually fall in love. When the palace guards capture Aladdin on Jafar's orders, Jasmine confronts Jafar to demand Aladdin's release, only for Jafar to lie to her that Aladdin has been beheaded. Disguised as an old man, Jafar frees Aladdin and Abu from prison, and sends them to the cave, ordering them to retrieve the lamp. There, Aladdin finds a magic carpet and obtains the lamp. Unaware to touch nothing but the lamp, Abu grabs a red jewel, and the cave collapses. Aladdin hands over the lamp to Jafar, who throws both Aladdin and Abu back down into the cave, though not before Abu manages to steal the lamp back. Trapped, Aladdin rubs the lamp and meets the Genie, who lives inside of it. The Genie tells Aladdin that he will grant him three wishes. Aladdin tricks the Genie into freeing themselves from the cave without using a wish, and he uses his first to become "Prince Ali Ababwa" in order to woo Jasmine. At Iago's suggestion, Jafar plots to become Sultan by marrying Jasmine. When Aladdin greets Jafar and the Sultan at the palace, Jasmine becomes angry at them. Refusing to tell Jasmine the truth, Aladdin takes Jasmine on a flight on the magic carpet. When she deduces his identity, he convinces her that he dresses as a peasant to escape the stresses of royal life. After sending Jasmine home, Aladdin is tied up, gagged and thrown into the sea by Jafar, but he is rescued from drowning by the Genie with his second wish. Jafar tries to hypnotize the Sultan into agreeing to his marriage to Jasmine, but Aladdin intervenes, exposing his evil plot in the process; however, Jafar spots the lamp and thus discovers Aladdin's true identity. He flees to his lair, and orders Iago to retrieve the lamp from Aladdin. Fearing that he will lose Jasmine if the truth is revealed, Aladdin refuses to free the Genie in order to maintain his charade. Iago steals the lamp, and Jafar becomes the Genie's new master. He uses his first two wishes to usurp the Sultan, and become the world's most powerful sorcerer, exposing Aladdin's identity and exiling him, Abu, and the carpet to a frozen wasteland. However, they escape, and return to the palace, where Jafar tries to use his final wish to make Jasmine fall in love with him, but the Genie cannot grant the wish as it is beyond his power. Upon noticing Aladdin, Jasmine pretends the wish has been granted to distract Jafar, and Aladdin attempts to retrieve the lamp. Jafar notices Aladdin, traps Jasmine inside an hourglass, and overpowers Aladdin and his friends with his magic. After Aladdin rescues Jasmine out of the hourglass, he tricks Jafar into using his last wish to become an all-powerful genie; now bound to his new lamp, Jafar ends up trapped inside it, taking Iago with him. With the palace and kingdom returned to normal, the Genie transports Jafar's lamp to the Cave of Wonders, and advises Aladdin use his third wish to regain his royal title so the law will allow him to stay with Jasmine. Realizing that he has to be himself, Aladdin decides to keep his promise and frees the Genie. Realizing Aladdin and Jasmine's love, the Sultan changes the law to allow Jasmine to marry whom she chooses. The Genie leaves to explore the world, while Aladdin and Jasmine start their new life together. Cast *Scott Weinger as Aladdin *Tom Kenny as Flain, Seismo and Teslo *Frank Welker as Abu *Jess Harnell as Vulk, Shuff and Zaptor *David P. Smith as Zorch, Krader and Volectro *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Robin Williams as Genie *Fred Tatasciore as Slumbo and Jawg *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Phil LaMarr as Flurr, Chomly and Tentro *Gilbert Gottfried as Iago *Billy West as Lunk, Gobba and Balk *Douglas Seale as Sultan 'Additional Voices' *Brad Abrell *Tom Amundsen *Steve Bencich *Greg Berg *Julianne Buescher *Corey Burton *David Cowgill *Terri Douglas *Chris Edgerly *Amanda Fein *Calitlin Fein *Patrick Fraley *Eddie Frierson *Jackie Gonneau *Archie Hahn *Jason Harris *Brittney Lee Harvery *Brian Herskowitz *Bridget Hoffman *Wendy Hoffmann *Nathan Kress *Anne Lockhart *Connor Matheus *Mona Marshall *Scott Menville *Rene Mujica *Jonathan Nichols *Paul Pape *Rachael Lillis *Aaron Spann *Tara Strong *Pepper Sweeney Category:2018 films Category:Movies